


fantasy nerd club

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [4]
Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte was never interested in being a part of Maria and Lizzie's fantasy nerd club</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Three Sentence Fiction Prompt](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html)
> 
> Lizzie Bennet Diaries, Lizzie, Maria Lu, Harry Potter and other nerdy fandoms that Charlotte refuses to be part of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm filling my own prompt because I'm cool like that.)

There wasn’t a time in Maria’s life when Lizzie wasn’t always there; it was probably lying if Maria said growing up she never felt jealous of how close Charlotte and Lizzie were, how her big sister shared more with her best friend than with Maria, even though sometimes she couldn’t decide whether the “big sister” in question was even supposed to be Charlotte or Lizzie. But as much as Lizzie shared with Charlotte and even her own sisters, there was one thing that had always just been exclusively a Maria-and-Lizzie-thing.

So at Collins and Collins, convincing Charlotte to call Lizzie wasn’t just about Charlotte and Lizzie, it was as much about Maria and Lizzie, because Maria wanted to call Lizzie and gush about latest episodes of _Doctor Who_ without opening old wounds, because Maria wanted to invite Lizzie over for movie marathons in the holidays without feeling guilty and making sure Charlotte was out of the house (and let’s face it, it wasn’t as if she could keep Charlotte out for the entire run of _Harry Potter_ ).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moar? I guess I'm a little obsessed with this idea which to be honest wasn't entirely my own prompt, but the prompt in turn was inspired by a fictional text on the tumblr textsfromlbd (http://textsfromlbd.tumblr.com/post/43669213839). Anyway. Here's three more sentences:

Lizzie and Charlotte were twelve when they read the first _Harry Potter_ book (separately, with the intention of sharing notes later) and when they did come together to (Lizzie assumed) fangirl about the book, Charlotte started and ended the conversation with a bland, “Meh, it was all right, fantasy’s not really my thing though.”

Lizzie had huffed and turned to six-year-old Maria who was being shooed to bed by her mother, and asked her whether she wanted a bedtime story.

By the time _Order of the Phoenix_ came out, Maria was already capable of reading it on her own, even if she couldn’t finish the book the day (or night) it came out like Lizzie did, but Lizzie and she always had a book-date a week after the release date to squee and gush while Jane smiled affectionately at them, Lydia called them nerds and Charlotte sat nearby with her documentary DVDs, rolling her eyes.


End file.
